This invention relates to a baby carriage seat extension member and particularly to a seat extension member adapted to be connected to the front of a seat to change the latter into a bed form.
An arrangement for forwardly extending the seat of a baby carriage is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 32067/1983 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,472). It has a seat extension section which, when a slider is pulled forwardly, is raised while a portion of the slider is contacting the lower surface of the seat extension section, so that the seat extension section is substantially horizontally extended. The seat extension section thus horizontally extended forms a forward extension of the seat surface of the seat proper.
Such a seat makes the backrest reclinable, so that the seat can be used as a bed when the backrest is lowered whereby the seat and extension section become effective as a bed. That is, the seat extension section will form one end portion of the horizontal portion of the bed. The seat having such prior art seat extension section is advantageous in that the seat surface can be extended in a simple operation.
Although the aforesaid type of seat can be changed into a simple type of bed as needed, this is inferior to the so-called "box-type" seat which is more comfortable and provides a better safety for a baby. A "box-type" seat is in the form of a complete upwardly open box and a baby lying on the bottom is completely surrounded with walls on four sides. Thus, no matter how vigorously the baby may move in the seat, there is, in most cases, no possibility of the baby falling off the bed. However, in the case of the aforesaid type of seat, when it is changed into a bed form, the region of the bed around the baby's feet remains open. Even though the surface of the bed can be fairly wide and horizontally there is still the possibility of falling out.
Further, when the aforesaid type of seat is changed into a bed form, there is produced a difference in level, more or less, between the upper surface of the seat extension section and the seat surface of the seat proper. Such difference in level is uncomfortable to the baby and should be as small as possible.